According to the present invention there is provided a device for dispensing and applying adhesive-type tape, for example fibreglass adhesive drywall tape, from rolls.
Tape dispensers to permit mechanical dispensing and application of tapes such as drywall tapes are known in the prior art. For example, Canadian Pat. No. 563,018 of Ames, issued Sept. 9, 1958, describes and illustrates a drywall tape dispenser in which tape is guided over a roller at the front end thereof, at which end mastic composition is fed onto the tape, and the mastic and tape are rolled onto drywall. A cutter blade mechanism is actuable to cut the tape as required. This device is fairly complicated, having many interrelated movable and working parts. The cutter mechanism operates at a 90.degree. angle to the longitudinal axis of the device, and the plane of the tape is twisted 90.degree. transversely between the supply roll of tape and the outlet end of the device. Fritzinger Canadian Pat. No. 797,645, issued Oct. 29, 1968, Neer U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,964, issued Jan. 31, 1956 and Connolly Canadian Pat. No. 422,848, issued Sept. 26, 1944 describe and illustrate other constructions of tape dispensers with cutting mechanisms, these patents being of general background interest.
Other patents of background interest describing commercial taping tools for drywall and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 1,967,748 of Ehle, issued July 24, 1934, U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,674 of Petty issued Jan. 2, 1945 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,987 of Allen issued July 7, 1942.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanical dispenser and applicator device for adhesive drywall tape rolls, and other types of rolled tapes, which is relatively inexpensive to construct and has relatively few moving parts, and which is simple and effective in use.